1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for connecting functional elements that are arranged in a sliding door of a motor vehicle. In the closed position, the sliding door closes a door opening The connection is effected to at least one supply source present in the body of the motor vehicle, through lines which extend between the functional elements and the supply source and are arranged in a guide chain which is composed of mechanically stable chain links which are movably connected to each other. The sliding door is mounted on a carriage which can be moved back and forth in the bottom area of the body of the motor vehicle essentially over the entire width of the door opening, wherein, in the area of the door opening of the motor vehicle, a connection point of the supply source is present for connecting the lines, and wherein the guide chain is attached with a first end to the sliding door and with a second end in the area of the connection point to the body of the motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a device is disclosed in DE 20 2005 019103 U1.
In the doors of modern motor vehicles, such as automobiles and trucks, in the following called vehicles for short, various functional elements are arranged which must be supplied with energy or signals. Such functional elements are, for example, electric motors for window lifting mechanisms, elements of a central locking system, an airbag, and loudspeakers. This applies generally to all doors of a vehicle, particularly also to sliding doors which for opening are not pivoted in hinges, but are initially pulled laterally out of the side wall of the body of the vehicle and are then pushed parallel to this side wall by means of so called travel carriages until an appropriate door opening is available in the side wall for passengers to board or leave the vehicle. For closing the vehicle, the described movements are carried out in the opposite direction.
Supply sources, in the following called sources for short, are in the sense of the invention, for example an electric current source, a radio, a sound reproduction device, and a signal source for electrical or optical signals, but also sources for hydraulic and pneumatic supplies. Connected to these sources are suitable lines which lead to the functional elements in a sliding door of the respective vehicle. Thus, lines can be electrical and optical lines as well as hoses. The vehicle has a connection point connected to a source to which the lines can be connected, for example, by sliding on.
For pulling out, pushing and closing a sliding door, the vehicles of different manufacturers have different mechanisms. In all embodiments, the lines required for supplying the functional elements must be able to follow a relatively long travel distance of the sliding door, without there being the danger of the lines being damaged. In addition, the lines must be arranged in such a way that they do not obstruct boarding and leaving the vehicle by the passengers.
From the above-mentioned DE 20 2005 019 103 U1 is known a device for connecting functional elements which are arranged in a sliding door of a motor vehicle, with at least one supply source which is present in the body of the motor vehicle by means of lines which extend between the functional elements and the supply source and are arranged in a guide chain which is composed of mechanically stable chain links that are movably connected to each other. The guide chain is connected with a first end to the sliding door and with a second end in the area of a connection point of the supply source to the body of the motor vehicle. The guide chain, which is called a drag chain, is composed of an upper drag chain and a lower drag chain which are connected to each other by a pivot bearing. The upper drag chain is accommodated in a guide duct present in the sliding door.